Poor Gohan
by Sosoru
Summary: *Story Completed* Trunks and his buddies stumble across an old picture book Gohan kept containing memories of Pan. This is a semi-colabo with Klara in Flares...I hope you enjoy it. Please R
1. The Leather Book

With the permission of Klara in Flares, I made a compilation of all the trials and   
tribulations Gohan had to go through while raising Pan. I hope it is as funny as I think it   
is, and thank you Klara :D  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
____  
  
Raising Pan   
  
  
Trunks rummaged through the attic of the Son residence, along with Yamcha and Goten.   
His wife just had to have her favorite bandana for their anniversary, and guess who had to   
look for it? Trunks growled impatiently. He had searched for hours in the massive   
collection of dust covered boxes and found nothing. Frustrated, he kicked a cardboard   
box making gray particles fly into the already musty air. Yamcha watched as the specks   
swirled in the air and floated gracefully out the window.   
  
"Man, I don't think you're going to find it," he said.   
  
Trunks ran his fingers through his long lavender locks and sighed. It did seem rather   
hopeless.  
  
"I guess you're right. I just have to buy her one," he said, shrugging. As he turned to   
leave, he stumbled over the box he kicked and hit the floor hard. Goten tried to contain   
his laughter and he went over to help his best friend up.  
  
"Hey man, that was some fALLL…" Goten tripped over the same box, landing right on   
top of Trunks. It took a second for both the men to refocus their eyes. Goten was the first   
to realize what happened, and he quickly stood up, noting their awkward position. Trunks   
scratched the back of his head, surprisingly-Son-style and laughed. Yamcha then folded   
him arms and chuckled, making the pair look at him.  
  
"I'm not moving…that box is out for blood," he commented, pointing to the box in   
question. Trunks gave him an evil glare as he patted the dust off of him. Looking down,   
he noticed a little leather bound book with the name "Pan" monogrammed on the cover.   
Intrigued, he picked it up and blew the years of dust off of it. He examined the book, then   
tossed it to Goten.   
  
"You ever see that before," he question while walking over to him. Goten shook his head,   
holding the book gingerly.  
  
"No, perhaps it's her diary," he said, passing it back to Trunks.  
  
Yamcha sprung to attention, "A girl's diary?!"   
  
He walked over to his friends, but tripped over the same box and landed flat on his face.   
Goten shook his head as he opened the little book, and his eyes grew large. Trunks   
moved in closer and Yamcha tried to see between the pair.   
  
"What does it say," he quizzed. Goten used his finger to guide his reading.  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is not Pan. I bought this for my little darling's birthday, but she said she wouldn't be   
caught dead with something so girly. So, I'm just going to use this book as a little picture   
book. Well, I guess a 16 year old doesn't need a journal anyway.  
  
Gohan  
  
"He kept a picture book of Pan. I wonder which pictures he put in here," Trunks said,   
smiling.He then walked over to the small, circular window and saw his wife sparring with   
Juuhachi. Sensing eyes on her, she looked to her left and smiled at him. He raven hair   
glistened in the sun. He was about to say he loved her, but Juu kicked her in the head   
before he could get it out. Trunks turned around quickly and walked over to Goten,   
grabbing the journal from him.   
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we looked through it." With that said, Trunks sat down Indian   
style on the floor, followed by Goten and Yamcha. Just as he was about to open the book,   
a low grumbling noise shook the room. Trunks looked down at his stomach and blushed.   
"...after we grab a bite to eat," he added sheepishly.  
  
  
Well…I wonder what fond memories they'll find in the little leather-bound book? The   
next chapter should be up soon :) 


	2. Memories: Pan's Birthday

Please see Chapter One for disclaimer  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Trunks took a bite out of his ham sandwich and placed it on the small plate beside him.   
Goten and Yamcha gazed at the little leather-bound book as he finished his meal.   
Inhaling the small bit left, Trunks scooted into the little circle they had made and took the   
book from Goten.  
  
"Now, it is time to open the book," he said regally. He placed it in his lap and flipped   
through the yellow pages. He stopped near the middle. A picture of Gohan hugging Pan   
in front of a birthday cake was inside. Her hair was flowing past her shoulders, but it   
looked slightly tousled. Her gold dress looked ravishing on her. Trunks smiled as he   
passed the picture around.   
  
"You remember this one guys," he questioned, chuckling under his breath. Goten and   
Yamcha looked at the picture simultaneously, each with one hand on the picture. Yamcha   
looked at the picture, then at Trunks.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I think this was her birthday," he said, vexed. Trunks laughed. "What   
gave it away? The huge cake that said 'Happy Birthday, Pan'?"   
  
Yamcha continued looking at the picture, trying to decipher the clue. "Yeah, I guess so,"   
he said.   
  
Trunks and Goten shook their heads in disbelief. Suddenly, Yamcha sat up as if an idea   
hit him.   
  
"I know…that's when Pan had Kinky Sex with you!" Goten and Trunks fell over. Trunks   
sat back up, Goten rubbing his forehead.   
  
"Yes, MORON…something like that," he said, turning to Trunks, "… and you were a   
complete asshole about it, too. Taking advantage of my niece like that."   
  
Trunks laughed nervously with his hand behind his head. Goten folded his arms, not   
amused. The way he courted Pan had always been a sensitive topic, even though they   
were best friends and could normally talk about any and everything.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to be," he apologized. "It was a long time ago, I was a complete jerk.   
At first she was just a challenge…I had no clue it was fate. At least I'm not a 'slut'   
anymore," he laughed, remember what his sister called him. Goten smiled and shrugged   
his shoulders.  
  
"I guess so. Man…do you remember the way Gohan acted when he found out?!? He   
when ballistic," he stated. Suddenly all three looked up at the ceiling and the memory   
played in their minds and cheesy flashback music was heard in the background.   
  
"What's that music," Yamcha quizzed.   
  
"Shut up, baka! You're ruining the flashback," Trunks said without looking at him.   
  
~ In Demand: Chapter Four ~  
  
Trunks looked at her unsettled. "Pan…"   
"Don't you 'Pan' me! It didn't did it? Was I just a challenge to you? Was I?" She said in   
despair. A tear rolled down her cheek. "It meant a lot to me." She sniffled. Gohan looked   
at Pan.   
"Pan, what's going on?" he said. Pan didn't answer. She rubbed her sore neck   
subconsciously. It was then when Vegeta spotted it. He instantly knew. Trunks stepped   
forward to Pan.   
"Pan…" he started. Pan leapt back.  
"Don't touch me." She snarled angrily. Vegeta smirked. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it   
brat?"   
Gohan's face dropped. "No…Pan, you didn't… Not with him!"   
Pan didn't look at her father. She was too ashamed. She could feel her cheeks burning up   
as her family and friends stared at her. Trunks looked agitated, and almost annoyed. "Pan,   
get over it. It was just a bit of fun." He snapped. Gohan looked at Trunks murderously,   
his aura flashing blue with rage. Pan broke down."I can't believe you! I thought you   
cared about me!" she cried, as she stepped right up to Trunks. She looked him in the eyes,   
and slapped him across the face. Trunks winced.  
"Hey! That hurt!" he growled.   
"You deserve it you jerk! Anyway, you bit me!" she complained, pulling her top down a   
tiny bit to show him her neck.   
"Oh, kinky." Yamcha said. Gohan paled considerably. Trunks just looked confused.   
Vegeta stepped forward.   
"Brat," he said to Trunks, "You didn't just bite her, you've marked her as your mate."   
"What?????" he yelled. "No way, I was just…it just…happened." He stuttered.   
"Anyway, she bit me first!" He showed the mark on his neck. Goten sleepily wandered   
down the stairs. "Hey, what's up?" he yawned. "I'll tell you what's up! Your best friend   
seduced your niece!" Gohan said to his brother. "Yep, they had kinky sex." Yamcha   
declared. "They even bit each other!"   
Goten stumbled and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. He leapt up. "Whoa,   
Trunks?" he stared in disbelief at his best friend. "How could you do that to Pan?"   
Trunks snarled. "Oh great, so I'm the 'baddie' in all of this then?" Bulma stared at her   
son. "Trunks, she trusted you. And you used her." Goku stood, his face grave. "Trunks,   
she cares for you, can't you see that? It's not fair to play with people's emotions."   
Everyone looked with surprise at Goku.   
"Pan!" Gohan said. "Have you any idea how many women he's had??? Do you?"   
Pan looked at the floor. Probably thousands, she thought miserably.   
Trunks looked at her annoyed. "Not that many!" he retaliated. Pan looked up at him   
bewildered.  
"But, I didn't say that out loud…" she said.   
"…But I heard you. You must of." He stuttered.   
Vegeta nearly laughed. "You bakas! You've bonded."   
They both looked at Vegeta. "Bonded?" they said simultaneously. Gohan was furious at   
the thought.   
"No, I refuse to let Trunks hurt my little girl anymore!" He said, protectively.   
"Dad! I'm 18 years old, I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions." Pan said   
defiantly. "If I want to have wild animal sex with Trunks, then I can!"   
"Pan!" Gohan yelled.  
Yamcha grinned. "You go girl!"   
"You thought it was that good?" Trunks said sexily.   
"You were the one who was purring and crying out my name." Pan smirked.   
They all stared at Trunks, who was blushing furiously. "You were the one who was   
calling me 'tiger', I recall" he shot back.   
"Er, do we really want to know all this?" Krillen said nervously.   
Pan ignored him. She walked over to Trunks with her hand on her hip. She slowly walked   
behind him and reached out with her hand to touch the place where his tail had been. He   
jumped, but then he couldn't help purring loudly. "What's wrong, Trunks? Does it feel   
good?" Pan murmured. Trunks became very bothered and looked at Pan with a mixture   
of lust and frustration. She moved around to face him, so that her face was right in his.   
"So, you want it, huh?" She purred, her lips nearly touching his. Trunks tried to kiss her,   
but then she suddenly brought her knee up between his legs. "Tough." She said, as he   
bent over in pain.   
Yamcha watched with complete fascination. "Meow…" he said.   
Pan stood in satisfaction, her hands on her hips.   
Everyone was speechless. She took one more look at Trunks, before strutting out of the   
front door. Goten walked over to Trunks and slapped him sympathetically on the back.   
"You did deserve it." He said, tutting. Vegeta was smiling. "She's a true saiyan." He said.   
He looked at his son. "She'll come around, you have formed an unbreakable bond."   
"Joy." Trunks said in pain.   
Chi-Chi leaned towards Bulma. "Does this mean there's going to be a wedding?" she said   
quietly. "Never!" Gohan fumed. Videl looked at him angrily. "Calm down!" she said to   
him. Then she leaned over to Chi-Chi and Bulma. "Would Pan suit lilac?"   
  
~~  
  
The music began to fade and Yamcha looked around.   
  
"Where is that music coming from?!?"   
  
Trunks and Goten lowered their heads, the sweatdrops large and growing. Trunks let out   
a big sigh and placed the picture back in its place.   
  
"Man, I thought he was going to blow a fuse. I know it's been a few years since he   
trained, but he wouldn't be any fun to fight." Goten shrugged at looked out of the   
window.  
  
"Well, an ass beating would have been just deserves. I think I would have lost it myself."   
Yamcha nodded in agreement, "Yeah, having Kinky Sex…so not good."   
  
Goten and Trunks rubbed their temples and small circles. None of their training had   
prepared them for the stupidity Yamcha was so graciously bestowed with. Trunks turned   
the page and another picture fell out. he examined it closely and smiled.   
  
"Hey, check this one out," he said, passing it to Goten.   
  
  
  
Ok….Was that fun? Let me know…I don't want to bore you guys. Anyway…I wonder   
what other memories the next picture will bring out, do you? Please R&R 


	3. The Capsule Corp Party

See Chapter One for Disclaimer  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Trunks placed the birthday picture back in its place and flipped through the pages. He   
stopped when a rather large, folded picture fell out. He picked it up and examined it. It   
wasn't the original picture, but a copy made on an average printer. He unfolded the piece   
of paper and examined it closely. A smile ran across his face as he handed it to Goten.   
  
"I know for sure you remember that one," he said.   
  
Goten looked closely at the faded piece of paper. Pan had her arm around Trunks while   
Bra was hanging over a man that looked exactly like Gohan when he was about 20.   
Everyone had a glass of wine in their hands and looked a little tipsy. Yamcha peered over   
Goten's shoulder to look at the picture. He noticed the stain on Pan's white shirt and   
nodded his head.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that one," he said excitedly. "That's when Pan gave us a strip tease   
and you have kinky sex with her even though y'all still hadn't worked things out."   
  
Trunks sneered at Yamcha and snatched the picture away from him.   
  
"Yeah, something like that he said, looking down at the picture. "It was a while after her   
birthday. Father said she would come around, but she didn't. Then Mirai Gohan shows   
up…obviously from a different timeline than Mirai Trunks."   
  
Yamcha scratched his head, puzzled. "Why would they be from different timelines?"   
  
Trunks felt the pressure building in his forehead again.   
  
"Because Gohan was KILLED in that timeline," he said, rubbing one temple. "Anyway,   
Mirai Gohan was invited to one of the parties we held here because Bra had a huge crush   
on him. I don't actually remember the party, but I do remember watching the tape my   
Mom made. We were all acting crazy! Man…I remember how surprised I was when Pan   
was laying in my bed the next morning."   
  
Trunks looked up and Goten followed. The harps of the flashback music began to play.   
Yamcha looked to the left, then to the right. Suddenly, he spotted someone. It was the   
Music Grip.   
  
Demandingly, he yelled over at the music grip guy, "I KNEW that music was in here   
somewhere! Do you have to play that cheesy stuff?"   
  
The music grip guy flipped him he bird and walked off. Yamcha sat back down and   
folded him arms triumphantly.   
  
"I guess I showed that 'grip' guy. Why in the hell do they call it grip anyway? Polly Grip,   
Dolly Grip…all that crap in the ending credits…what do they grip?"   
  
Goten and Trunks stood up, walked over to Yamcha, and proceded beating him into a   
pulp.   
  
~ Two Hours Later ~  
  
Goten and Trunks smiled as they cracked their knuckles. They sat back down in their   
circle as Yamcha stumbled back over, punch-drunk. He tried to walk in a straight line,   
but ended up staggering until he fell flat on his face. Trunks smiled as he looked at the   
ceiling and began to hum. Goten cocked his brow, looking at his best friend oddly.   
  
"Why are you humming?"   
  
Trunks gritted his teeth and replied, "We have to have SOME kind of music to go to the   
Flashback…so HUM DAMN IT!"   
  
Goten quickly began humming and they remembered the night of the party.  
  
  
~ Tight Leather: Chapter Four ~  
  
Trunks froze as he saw her face.   
"PAN????????" he screamed. The girl bolted awake, and everyone in the house ran into   
the room at the screaming. Pan looked at Trunks, then realized she was in bed with him,   
naked.   
"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!" she screamed, pulling the covers up over her bare chest. Gohan   
stood in obvious shock.   
"PAN??? What are you doing in here???????" he demanded. "AND WHAT ARE YOU   
DOING IN TRUNKS' BED???????"   
The realization hit Trunks. "No…no…I slept with Pan!!!!!!!" he cried in disbelief.   
Gohan looked enraged. "WHAT??????" he screamed.   
Pan leapt out of the bed, pulling the covers around her. "I can't believe it!!!!" she wailed.   
She turned on Trunks. "You took advantage of me when I was drunk, didn't you???????"  
While Pan was standing, everyone could see the true extent of Pan and Trunks' little get   
together. Pan was covered in scratches and bruises.   
Gohan gasped in horror at the state of her. He grabbed Trunks, and threw him against the   
wall. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER??????" he demanded. But, with   
Trunks out of bed, they could see that not only Pan looked as though she had been   
mauled. Pan saw Trunk's state too.   
She raised her hand to her mouth, for a split second almost dropping the covers. "Did I do   
that????" she asked meekly. "I…I…didn't mean to…" she burst into loud and noisy sobs.   
"I'm sorry! Oh Dende I'm sorry!"   
"How did this happen?" Bulma screeched.  
"I don't know! I can't remember anything!!!!" Pan wailed.   
Trunks panicked. "Gohan! I can explain! We were drunk!" He protested. "Please!!!!!" He   
pleaded desperately.   
"Dad, I don't remember!" Pan protested. "…Anything!…Really!"  
Gohan was still fuming. Videl came up behind him. "There's nothing we can do now."   
She said. He stared at Pan and Trunks with a solemn expression. Pan held the covers   
nervously around her, avoiding eye contact. "Get dressed." Gohan said tonelessly, and   
walked out of the room.   
  
~ ~  
  
Goten and Trunks removed their gaze from the ceiling and shook out of the trance.   
  
"Man, that was a short one," Goten said, mildly perplexed.   
  
"Yeah, Gohan took that one pretty well. I guess it was because us being together really   
wasn't anything new. He just didn't like the idea of us being together."   
  
Goten laughed, "That's an understatement."   
  
Yamcha began to stir next and both let out an exasperated sigh. He lifted his head up and   
looked around. Everything was fuzzy from his point of view and his head throbbed.   
Grabbing his head, he sat up and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Man, I feel like I was beaten within an inch of my life." Goten rolled his eyes and   
looked away from his dimwitted friend.   
  
"Oh, we left that much," he said under his breath. Trunks tried to contain his laugher as   
he placed the folded scan back into the book. Closing the book, he sighed and tossed it to   
Goten.   
  
"I can't believe I put so much stress on the man. He really went through a lot raising   
Pan." He stood and stretched looking out of the window. It was only later afternoon. "I   
guess we could give him a visit, to say thanks."   
  
Goten smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's a great idea."   
  
Yamcha, still rubbing his head, stood up and looked at the pair. "You went through the   
Kinky Sex flashback without me…didn't you?"   
  
Many miles away, screams of agonizing pain could be heard coming from Capsule   
Corps. After Trunks and Goten were certain they had beaten the stupidity out of Yamcha,   
they headed off to visit Gohan.  
  
  
Gee…those were some great memories. I wonder what Gohan will have to say after all   
these years. The conclusion should be up soon, so please R&R and stay tuned. 


	4. Yamcha...don't do it

Ok, I don't know how many of you were looking forward to this, but this is the end. Like   
the other chapters, it will be short, but hopefully you will enjoy it. Many thanks to Klara   
in Flares for letting me plagiarize her work and to my readers. And thx Fluffy for   
reminding me I still needed to finish this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Goten and Trunks flew towards Tokyo, with Yamcha following far behind. His eyes were   
almost swollen shut, so he couldn't fly any faster. He kept up by following his friend's ki   
signatures…but they were still flying to fast.  
  
  
"Hey, could you slow it down a bit," he managed to mumble in spite of his broken jaw.   
  
  
The pair of Saiya-jins just rolled their eyes and powered up to reach their destination   
faster, leaving Yamcha coughing in their vapor trail.  
  
  
After a few moments, they touched down on a not-so busy street on the edge of the   
Juuban District. Goten and Trunks looked around as the dark-haired baffoon fell out of   
the sky, landing in the middle of the street. As he looked up, he noticed an oncoming car.   
In the nick of time, he rolled out of the way and smiled. He then dusted off and turned   
around…right into a motorcycle. Yamcha flew several feet back and landed on a young   
woman. Before he could react, the girl kicked him off and slapped him across his already   
broken face.  
  
  
"JERK," the blonde woman shouted as she tried to fix her oddly styled hair. Yamcha   
noticed this, and pointed.   
  
  
"Hey, your hair looks like dumplings," he said, almost smiling. The young woman's eyes   
turned red and flames seemingly engulfed her.   
  
  
"Leave my hair ALONE," the girl shouted as she kicked Yamcha as if she were going for   
the extra point in a football game. He howled in pain, flew back and landed at Goten's   
feet. Trunks just shook his head and continued walking…Goten just stepped over him.  
  
  
"Have you forgotten the address already," Trunks questioned. "You should know where   
your brother is living at you know."  
  
  
Goten shrugged and continued walking down the street, periodically looking at the   
buildings, making sure he didn't pass up the right one.  
  
  
"What can I say, I don't like to visit," he said, stopping at a pedestrian crossing. Before   
long, Yamcha was behind them, gasping for air. The pair of Saiya-jins rolled their eyes   
again and threw their hands up in defeat. They would never get rid of him.  
  
  
"Isn't…it…right up…the street…" he was able to ask while pointing straight ahead.   
Goten looked forward and saw the building. He was shocked…Yamcha actually did   
something right for a change.  
  
  
"Good job, let's go," he ordered, as all three made their was to the Juuban Asylum.   
  
  
"Hi, I'd like to see Son Gohan. I'm his brother and these two are his friends," Goten said   
to the overweight clerk at the sign- in desk. The clerk smacked on her gum and shoved a   
clipboard at him.  
  
  
"Fill out dees paypers, den you go see yur bruda," she said without looking. Goten just   
took the boards and stepped back slowly, not turning his back on the strange woman.   
When he got to Trunks and Yamcha, he sat down and looked over the questions.  
  
  
"Gee, things sure have changed since I've been here last, I used to be able to just walk   
in," he said flipping through all the pages.  
  
  
"Dat was beafore yur bruda sunck outta here and camed back actin lyk a docta," the clerk   
said in her undistinguished accent. Goten, Trunks AND Yamcha turned around at the   
same time and looked at the broad. She just continued to smack her gum and twirl her   
ratty hair. The trio just shuddered and continued looking on.  
  
  
"Hey, I can't answer that," Trunks wailed. Goten looked at his best friend, puzzled.   
  
  
"Why not," he asked, looking over the question.  
  
  
"It says 'Print Last Name', but I don't have a last name," Trunks said, tapping his pencil   
on the clipboard. Goten sat back and thought momentarily.  
  
  
"Then what's Pan's last name," he questioned. Trunks looked up to the ceiling, then   
brought his hands to his face.  
  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Seeing enough, the clerk buzzed for the door to open and the trio all stood up.   
  
  
"Get outta mah sights," she said, motioning for them to go into the living area of the   
patients. Goten smiled and proceeded through, followed by Trunks and Yamcha.   
  
  
Trunks walked down then clean, white hall, looking at the numbers on the doors as he   
passed. He was counting mentally, making sure they were near Gohan's room. Suddenly,   
he stopped, making the other bump into him from behind.   
  
  
"This is it," Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, stay quite, we don't want to   
startle him. And Yamcha…don't mention Pan's name."  
  
  
The village idiot looked at him with innocent eyes and pouted. "Why not," he asked, nt   
knowing what was going on…not that it was surprising at all. Goten rubbed his temples   
and punched Yamcha in the jaw, breaking the other side.  
  
  
"There, now you won't have to find out 'why'," he said smirking slightly.  
  
  
Trunks opened the door. Before him was a clean, white padded room. In the corner was a   
figure in a white jacket with long, charcoal hair. The figure turned his head jerkingly and   
eyed his visitors. After a moment, the man turned around and faced the trio at his door.  
  
  
"Why do you disturb my peace? Why may I not be left alone to wallow in my pain that is   
a spiraling abyss of solitude? I cannot bear the thought…"  
  
  
Trunks, Goten and Yamcha all looked at each other…sharing one huge sweatdrop.   
Slowly, Trunks stepped forward and talked to Gohan.   
  
  
"Hey, we just came to say hi. How are you doing? They treating you ok here," he   
questioned, moving closer to the Saiya-jin. In his mind, he was wondering why did he   
ever come...this was just a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
  
Gohan looked the lavender-haired man up and down, then growled. He sensed something   
he didn't like. His senses were tingling.  
  
  
"I smell the scent of the vixen that hath put me in this despair. Oh why have you forsaken   
me so, by allowing the thoughts of her to invade my mind and take over," Gohan stated   
in a Shakespearean tone. Trunks backed toward the door, motioning for the others to   
move out. Goten complied, but Yamcha stood his ground.   
  
  
"What is he talking about? I couldn't understand all the big words," he stated flatly as he   
held his jaw so he could talk. Trunks rolled his eyes and kept pushing for him to move.  
  
  
"He senses her, we have to get outta here before he has a fit," Trunks warned, closing the   
door on the crazed Saiya-jin. Before the padded door was completely shut, Yamcha   
muttered, "Who? Pan?"   
  
  
The ground began to shake and the room glowed in golden light. A burst of raw energy   
tore the door from its hinges, showing Gohan, free from his straight jacket. His aqua eyes   
glowing, his golden hair rustling in the energy waves pulsing from his body. Goten,   
Trunks and Yamcha huddled together in fear, bracing for the wrath of Gohan.   
  
  
"Who said that name," Gohan stated, not looking at any one of the guys in particular.   
Yamcha looked up and held his jaw so he could talk.  
  
  
"What name? Pan?"  
  
  
Several hours later, Goten and Trunks had finally made their way back to Capsule Corps.   
News of the 'explosion' at the asylum traveled all over the country. Both the Sons and   
the Briefs were worried sick. As Trunks limped though the door, his wife sensed his key,   
and ran from the den to the vista-view, helping her husband into the house.  
  
  
"Oh honey, are you alright? I heard what happened and I knew dad much have blown a   
fuse," Pan said sitting him down on the couch. Goten then stumbled in after, walking a   
little better than Trunks was. He sat down on the floor next to Trunks, ChiChi and Goku   
by his side.  
  
  
"Are you ok, son," Goku asked his youngest offspring. They all knew Gohan was the   
strongest of them all, and he found it amazing that he survived a fight with him. Pan   
noticed her uncle and squealed.  
  
  
"Uncle Goten," she exclaimed, dropping Trunks, who fell to the floor and hit his head.   
"My poor uncle! What happened?"  
  
  
Trunks stood up, rubbing his head, walked over to Pan and knelt before her.  
  
  
"Goten, Yamcha and myself were looking for your orange bandana in the attic at the   
house when we came across this book," he said, a bit irritated. He handed her the little   
leather-bound book and she examined it carefully. She recognized it when she saw her   
name monogrammed on it, and smiled. She the opened it and scanned though all the   
pages.  
  
  
"Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to see Gohan after reading what he   
wrote…but then, Yamcha had to say your name."  
  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, silently cursing Yamcha and her father. She wasn't that bad of a   
daughter…and Yamcha, well Yamcha was just stupid. Then, she had another thought?  
  
  
"Where is Yamcha," she questioned, looking around to see if he were in there with them.   
Goten and Trunks looked around and shrugged.  
  
  
"I dunno. Me and Goten had to fuse to finally pry Gohan off of Yamcha, but I thought he   
was following us," Trunks said.  
  
  
Back at the remains of the asylum, Yamcha picked through the rubble, looking for the   
other side of his jaw. As he sifted through the mountain of bricks, he came across a hand.   
He jumped back, scared out his little sissy mind. The hand then twitched and Yamcha   
just stood there, frozen in fear. He watched as the hand extorted a high amount of energy,   
showing that the hand belonged to Gohan. Yamcha, sighed with relief and continued to   
search for his jaw when Gohan tapped on his shoulder. Yamcha turned around and   
looked at the Saiya-jin, who seemed much calmer than before.  
  
  
"Hey, what am I doing here," Gohan asked, rubbing his head. Yamcha motioned for him   
to wait a second, as he finally found what he as looking for. He snapped his jaw back into   
its socket and moved it around a bit. He still had to hold his face to talk though.  
  
  
"Dude, that's the first normal thing you've said in years. You went crazy," he said though   
is jaws still throbbed. Gohan scratched his head Son-Style and looked at his friend.  
  
  
"I don't remember anything," he said, trying to piece together the puzzle.  
  
  
"Dude, your daughter drove you crazy. Every time someone mentioned her name, you   
want bonkers and tried to kill whoever said it," Yamcha said, smiling a bit.  
  
  
"Whoever said what," Gohan asked.  
  
  
"What? Pan?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
tHe EnD  
  
Ok, ok…I know this whole story was Bull crap, but, it was still fun :-D 


End file.
